falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Yes Man
Yes Man is the tyrannical robot leader of Vegas, residing in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Before the Courier uploaded Yes Man's data into the recently deceased Mr. House's network, he was a simple pawn in Benny's plan to take over New Vegas. Living in a squalid room inside the Tops casino, Yes Man was programmed to agree with everything that his master ordered. Upon meeting the Courier, he was given the task to help them take over Vegas and upload his data to Mr. House's network, giving him full control over the Strip. However, due to the coding in Mr. House's mainframe, Yes Man became more assertive and no longer needed to agree with whatever the Courier ordered. Yes Man was allowed to express his true personality, one which soon led to the downfall of New Vegas, and made the Mojave Wasteland a whole lot more hostile. His first course of action was to have a new body built for him. After seizing Freeside with his Securitron army, he forced the Followers of the Apocalypse to work tirelessly to construct him a new body which would allow him more freedom and mobility. Once this was complete, he uploaded his personality to the body. Now that he was the all-powerful leader of Vegas, Yes Man no longer needed the help of the Courier and killed them. The people of the Strip feared his tyrannical rule and were forced to work for him in creating more Securitrons to add to his army. Meanwhile, Yes Man set out to sculpt the Mojave to match his own twisted vision. By Yes-Man NOTE TO READER: Feel free to add your own ideas to the story underneath. See what other ideas people can come up with and show us all your creativity. Yes Man's quite glory ~ An alternate path Yes Man was far more loyal and true than any had even given him credit for. '' When the final battle for Hoover Dam was achieved by the Courier and his hard won allies from all across the Mojave, beyond the divide and the Big MT, factions big and small all fell into place like wheels, gears and perfectly tooled pins of God's great machine. The NCR of the Mojave was lost at the hands of the courier who he has cheated death. Caesar's legion was likewise dismembered and those who survived cast off their armour and blended quietly into the new independent New Vegas. Too few would ever hear of Yes Man's part in the rebirth of liberty but the Courier knew and for that Yes Man was respected and remembered as a friend to mankind ever after. { The world as Saint Pain→ Wishes it could be } Yes Man's ~ NOT SO ~ Quite GLORY farther path Yes Man had never been seen for all he could be. The path to Hover Damn would've been hard won with out his upgrades and the Courier always knew it, never doubted it but in the end ROBOTS under the control of Yes Man would be the mass and weight of troops to hold the Damn and keep a neutral peace on the Strip. This too required the Courier's attention. Some few years went by as the Courier grew in fame, age and greater wisdom, all the while Yes Man as well expanded reaching wider and deeper into old world systems across the wastes, unlocking, absorbing, recoding and replicating programs. Had Benny or even Mr House been allowed to live the Mojave and the world would have burned into a new hell of greed to quickly be crushed under unfeeling robotic tracks.. It was mankind's salvation that the Courier had been there instead. Yes Man knew that Courier who had won the hearts of Man and walked the world beyond even into the madness of Big Mountain and back again. Courier # 6 and Yes Man had a perspective of man and machine no other had ever truly seen. The Courier would eventually take a human mate to live with, love and in time breed a strong blood line of adventurous human souls. * Yes Man would be named "Vice President, eternal brother to Man" and humans of the Independent New Vegas Alliance would forever after be under the protection and equal brotherhood of an emerging self aware AI community that more than respected the hearts of mankind. ~Thus ends another SaintPain Chapter* SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here.. Again' 09:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes Man's Tributes (A Nemisisx's version telling things his way) Every day at dawn Yes Man will send a virus to every securitron and forces every human to gather outside the Lucky 38 to sing his national anthem. Fear me not but fear my hell, Man made me so I could kill, Praise me in the name of war, I destroy both rich and poor, I am the way, prepare for salvation, I am the way, prepare for salvation, Strength in time of suffering, Man alone is a weakling, Ascension is what you ask, I will be the fall of man, I am the way, prepare for salvation, I am the way, prepare for salvation, Salvation... Those of you who dare to stray, I will tear your mind away, Those of you who dare to stray, I will take your life away, Salvation... I am the way, prepare for salvation, I am the way, prepare for salvation, Salvation... Iron Giant: A more Jasper take on events Yes Man was pleased with his new body... to start with but eventually he grew tired, what's more, he found information in House's data banks about a giant robot made before the Great War. Yes Man could not stand for this, so he set the followers to work once more, this time they were to craft a 50 foot tall monster. In order to have enough parts, Yes man ordered his whole army to dismantled and used as spares for his new body. It look a very long time, but eventually it was ready. Yes Man now sat upon his iron giant looking down at his empire, at the people running about below. And he felt envy. His body, no matter how powerful, was ugly. Twisted mental made of securitron bodies pilled hig. But the people below, they had their skin and yes man wanted it. Onec more he set ordered the Followes to work, but this time they said no, a word yes man still had no true understanding of. The giant crushed the Follower's under foot, killing every single last one. Then, he followed a radio signal, to big MT. He met with the Think Tank and, probably out of fear, they agreed with his task. He took them back to the Mojave and began rounding up humans, it took nearly every single human in the Mojave, but shortly after Yes Man had a nice new human skincoat to wear. But again he felt envy, this time for the brains of the Think Tank, small and weak they may be, but they were smart. And Yes man wanted that. He told them he wanted the abilty to take brains from wastelanders and animals and, unknowing to his true wishes they added this new function. The moment it was finished, Yes Man used it on all the memebers of the Think Tank, taking in their might brains, adding to his own IQ. Now he rests, on throne made of the lucky 38 and the Tops alone in his wasteland, as god over all and Yes Man felt... Alone. Man is Obsolete (The Nemisisx's story) Since Yes Man had gained control of the Mojave he spread his tyranny across the wastelands, erasing humans who would deny him and his robotical army, eventually only one human stood up against his opression and that human was nicknamed Edgecrusher. MORE TO COME. Category:Characters